Deux mages, deux histoires
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: OS en réponse au défi 19e défi du Poney Fringant Paen lien avec la fanfiction: le temps


Bon ce n'est pas mon meilleur défi, mais bon faute de mieux et tant qu'à l'avoir écrit, je le poste pareil. Il se peut que l'histoire vous paraisse un peu courte et loin de Tolkien, mais c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais déjà proposé une version du destin de ces deux personnages et que je ne voulais pas aller en contradiction avec une autre fic («Le temps») qui n'est pas encore terminée de publiée. Toujours est-il que si vous aimez celle-ci, ou du moins l'idée que je propose, vous aimerez probablement l'autre. Dans le cas contraire, dites vous que je ne faisais ici que résumer l'idée générale de ma théorie. Et surtout, devinez quoi, tous les personnages sont à Tolkien, bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux mages, deux histoires

Dupés par celui qu'ils croyaient leur ami, il fallut plusieurs années aux deux mages pour réalisé qu'ils s'étaient fait bernés. Si bien que lorsqu'ils comprirent enfin que l'anneau qu'ils devaient rechercher avait déjà été détruit. Loin du Mordor, ils n'avaient point eu de nouvelle de leur ami depuis qu'il était retourné au sud pour faire part, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit, d'une possible trouvaille dans leur région. Ce fut donc au cours de la deuxième décennie du quatrième âge que les deux hommes quittèrent enfin leur refuge lointain. Ce qui se produisit au cours de ces années demeura un secret qu'ils s'efforcèrent de garder connu d'eux deux seuls.

Rempli de honte, ils ne se résolurent jamais à retourné sur les terres immortelles, avouant de ce fait avoir faillit à leur tâche. Ayant apprit, qu'Olorin, le dernier des leurs, avait réussi, ils décidèrent de rester en Terre du Milieu, tout comme leur ami Aiwendil, l'ami des oiseaux, avait du le faire. Les trois Istari, bien que continuellement en contact les uns aux autres, se quittèrent définitivement quelques jours seulement après s'être retrouvé car de nouvelles missions leur avaient été confié en rêve par Irmo, le seigneur des rêves. Une nouvelle chance s'offraient donc à eux de venir en aide à la Terre du Milieu et que seul en réussissant leur tâche, ils pourraient reprendre leur place si lointaine à présent.

Il fallut de très nombreuses années avant que leur destin respectif se présente à eux. Le premier des deux, Pallando, prit le nom de Rómestámo, l'« Aide de l'Est ». Regrettant toujours son passé, au coucher du soleil, il se rendait à la mer et cherchait au loin la dénivellation du sol. Il devint un grand conseillé et se lia d'amitié avec un Roi juste et bon. Il passa une bonne partie de sa vie auprès de ces descendant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il un jeune garçon venir au monde. Il sut immédiatement que lorsque ce dernier mourrait, il pourrait retourner chez lui. C'était pour protéger cet enfant et uniquement pour cela, qu'il se trouvait là. Avec les années, son nom, comme tous les mots de toutes les langues se changea tranquillement en Mestamo, Merstaino, Merstin, pour finalement en arrivé à celui de Merlin.

Alatar, qu'en a lui, se vit confier la charge de s'assurer que les hommes n'oublient jamais ce monde autrefois peuplé d'elfes. Prenant le nom de Alatar Morinehtar, le « tueur de ténèbres », ce ne fut que lorsque le monde fut complètement changé et qu'il ne resta plus aucune trace de son ancienne vie qu'il rencontra un homme. Sans le savoir, il venait de trouver celui qui prendrait sa suite. Il s'agissait du fils de cet homme, le petit John, qui se plaisait à entendre toute sorte d'histoire alors qu'il était encore jeune. Lorsque le petit se retrouva orphelin, il s'efforça de l'élever du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sachant que les histoires qu'il lui contait autrefois, sommeillait toujours en lui. Lorsque son protégé devint enfin adulte, celui qui portait désormais le nom de Francis Morgan prit la mer et ne revint jamais.

Ce fut ainsi que Pallado devin Merlin, protecteur d'Artur Pendragon, et Alatar devint le tuteur du dénommé John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Et pour ce qui est de leur ami Aiwendil, il joua également un rôle important dans l'histoire des hommes. Mais son histoire est tout autre.


End file.
